ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario + Luigi
'''Mario + Luigi '''is a 2023 American 3D animated buddy comedy film produced by Illumination, based off of the Japanese video game mascot Super Mario owned by Nintendo. It was released on June 23rd 2023. Summary Mario and Luigi are two brothers that live in the Mushroom Kingdom, and spend most of their time chasing after King Bowser Koopa, who usually kidnaps the princess of the kingdom Peach Toadstool. Finally it comes up to the point where the brothers just can't take the boring routine and decide to find two strong replacements for them. However their plans are put to a halt when Bowser kidnaps Peach again, this time wanting to marry her. So the brothers must do their usual shtick and raise it up higher in order to stop the wedding from going underway whilst trying to find two replacements. Story Cast * Charles Martinet as Mario Nicci & Luigi Nicci: Two Italian brothers who can only speak fluent Italian. One is Red the other is Green. * Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Peach Toadstool: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who is the damsel in distress who hates being kidnapped. * Robert De Niro as King Bowser Koopa IV: The angry tyrant that wants the girl in pink to be his beloved wife. * Charles Martinet as Toadsworth II: The over protective servant of Princess Peach. * Seth MacFarlane as Toads: Male Mushroom heads that reside in the town outside of Mushroom Castle. * Andrea Libman as Toadettes: Female Mushroom heads that reside in the town outside of Mushroom Castle. * Kazumi Totaka as Yoshis: A specie that are a mixture between lizards, frogs and dinosaurs. They are great friends with Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach and are usually brought to whatever festival goes on in the town outside of Mushroom Castle. * Kate Higgins as Pauline Nicci: Mario and Luigi's half sister, who is the mayor of New Donk City, a place in the Metro Kingdom. Pauline is one of the characters that understands Mario and Luigi's Italian wordplay and she's the only one in the family that knows what had happened to their parents. * Richard Yearwood as Donkey Kong III: The mad mad ape of New Donk City who just like Bowser tries to steal the girl, only to fail. Mario and Luigi work together with the tied ape in order to get to Bowser's Boiling Castle in order to save Peach. * Samantha Mathis as Princess Daisy Sarra: The princess of the Plant Kingdom, otherwise known as Sarrasaland. Daisy is known as being the tough princess around the planet doing everything she can to protect herself. * Reggie Fils-Aimé as Professor E. Gadd: The professor of the Mushroom Kingdom who studies ghosts. Trivia *This is the second Illumination Entertainment film to have fantasy sequences animated by a different studio, this first film being Minions. *The film was originally planned to have the CGI look more like Illumination's other films, however Shigeru Myiamoto requested that the animation should look more faithful to the Mario franchise. Soundtrack American composer Thomas Newman was in charge of the musical direction, Koji Kondo, who had scored for many games in the Super Mario franchise, acted as a mentor during the score, telling Newman, to do what he did in Finding Nemo and play with the audience's emotions. Reminding him that Mario is a character, who looks cute, but is cool instead of cute, and that the soundtrack should remind the audience that he's not cute.